


Captor and Captive

by Tetraktys



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Sex, hero/villain romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: This started as a quick smut to help me quench my Lance thirst.It ended up being the set up of his route. The first part is my rewrite of the interrogation scene, where Erika is the captor and Lance is the captive. Second part is going to be after the kidnapping, where roles are reversed and it’s going to be more smutty, possibly explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

When I got to the prison, Valkyon was already there. As agreed with Lance he was staying in the background… My fear was clearly tangible… and from Lance’s smile, I could see he was enjoying this. But I had to be strong and get information out of him.

I walked towards his cage while keeping a security distance of at least one meter. I then started questioning him but of course… Lance didn’t answer.

“You had agreed to talk if I came.”

“I said I  _might_  talk if you came. That’s slightly different” he replied in a mocking tone. “We could play a game you and I…”

“What game?”

His eyes took my whole figure, from top to bottom. His gaze was like a sensual caress over my body, and I felt myself blush despite everything.  _Come on Erika, get a grip!_  He was playing with me, I would not fall into his trap.

“I will ask you a question and you answer honestly. Then you ask a question and I will answer you as honestly as you have.”

“How can I believe you? ‘As honestly as I have’ you say… for all that matter how can you even tell how honest I’m being?” I replied sceptic.

“I’m a man of my word, and you…” his half smile was pure mischief “you are an open book. Everything you think, everything you feel… is clearly displayed for me to read.”

What a bunch of nonsense. Fine. I didn’t see any other way to get information out of him. I was not very comfortable in letting Lance lead the dance though… he clearly thought of me as a scared little girl he could easily manipulate, and I couldn’t let him.

I took a step closer to the cage. Standing right in front of him, looking directly into his eyes I replied “Agreed.”

“Erika” Valkyon exclaimed worried from behind my back “stay back!”

This was not the moment to cower down in fear and show that I needed someone else’s protection.

“Go away Valkyon.”

“What? No way.”

I turned towards him, trying to convey him everything with my eyes.

“He’s never going to talk with you in the room, we both know it. He’s still bound by Miiko’s spell, everything’s going to be okay.”

He stayed there for a moment, hesitant. I could tell he really didn’t want to leave me alone with him.

“What brother… are you afraid I’m going to steal her from you? Is she yours?”

Valkyon didn’t reply, so he kept teasing him, “you shouldn’t be ashamed of enjoying such a body…” he looked at me straight in the eye and added “I wouldn’t.”

“That’s enough” I said firmly, while deep down his words had shook me way more than I wanted to admit. “Ignore him Valkyon. He is just trying to get a rise out of everyone because there’s literally nothing else he can do right now. You can go.”

My tone was confident, I could tell he was still hesitant, but he nodded and left the room. I turned back to face Lance.

He stared at me. His look really was unnerving, but I wasn’t going to let him intimidate me.

“Finally alone…” he said with a smirk. “Let’s start with a simple question. Where do you come from?”

“From Earth. What are you here for?”

“To break the Crystal.”

“How did you get to Eldarya?”

“Through a mushroom ring. Why do you want to break the Crystal?”

“To free my people. What is your connection with the Crystal?”

“I have no idea, I think I’m just the ‘chosen one’. What do you mean by ‘free my people’?”

“Their souls are trapped within this damn stack of stones!” His tone grew angrier “I can’t stand seeing them in such distress.”

“T-That’s not true… Some of them were in Memoria…” I was confused and blurted out before I could stop myself.

“Nonsense…”

He didn’t seem to take me seriously but whatever… it didn’t matter. I wasn’t there to convince him after all.

“What are the names of your partners at HQ?”

“Why do you even care? After everything these people have done to you… you should want them dead.” He was absolutely serious when he added “We could kill them together. I could help you.”

“You are… completely insane.” I replied horrified.

“Why? I’m just stating the facts, and you know it. I’m the only one who has always told you the truth here.”

I didn’t know what to say.

“Think about it… wasn’t it true what I told you that night, under the cherry tree? They had a way to send you home and lied to you.”

“I-I understand… now. The price… the price is too high.” I replied, my voice shaking.

“You can play at being the understanding one all you want, still they lied. You are just another pawn to them, ready to sacrifice your whole life for their own selfish reasons.”

His words were like a blade through my heart.

“Shut up!” I shouted gripping the bars of his cell.

“Why? Is the truth too much to bear? Am I jeopardising this lie you created for yourself where you are actually living in a world you chose? Surrounded by people who love you and always put your best interests in front of their own?”

I had to stop him. I pushed the door of his cell with fury and rushed in. He was lying on the floor, his hands tied behind his back, which was resting against the wall. His smile was as cruel as his words.

“They may need you to save this filthy world Erika, but they don’t care about you one bit.”

“I said… SHUT UP!”

I jumped on him. Literally. I was hovering him, straddling his legs, my hands around his throat. I was acting like a crazy person but in that moment I didn’t care, I just needed him to shut up.

“I like this fire you have inside…” he said, totally unfazed by my threatening stance, his voice seductive “no one has any idea of who you really are inside, no one but me.”

“I said shut up! You know nothing!” My hands closing tighter around his throat, squeezing just a bit.

“I know that, in your life, you have never suffered as much as you have since you arrived in this goddammed world. I know that you have lost part of yourself when you lost your family. I know that you would do anything to return things to the way they were and get your life and your people back. You and I are exactly the same.”

This left me speechless, and I understood. He really thought he was on a mission to save his race. It wasn’t hunger for power or thirst for blood moving him. It was love. Or, at least, a twisted version of it.”

“I’ve never killed anyone.” I said trying to put things into perspective, before I ended up feeling too empathetic.

“Really?” he said raising an eyebrow. “You may have not struck the final blow, but you can sincerely say you have never been involved in anyone’s death?”

Yvoni’s face popped into my mind immediately. And all the people infected by the Crystal… that no one in the Guard had tried to save.

“No one really innocent” I tried to argue, my tone dubious.

He smiled, his crooked and evil smile I was starting to get familiar with. “News flash girl, no one here is innocent. Every faelian selfishly accepted the complete extinction of dragons and aengels to save their own worthless skin. There’s not a pure soul in this disgusting world. But you…”

He moved his face closer to mine, and I just stayed there, chaos in my mind, letting him hover his lips a breath away from mine.

“You are a breath of fresh air.” He took my lower lip between his teeth, biting lightly on it. I felt his tongue caress it before releasing it. “And you taste good. I might keep you.”

His ice-blue eyes bore into mine. Eyes that looked so incredibly cold and evil, but from that distance I could see hid a secret heat behind… or was it because they were looking at me? I had never noticed before, when he was wearing the mask, but… they were captivating. His whole face was. Even that scar on his nose, giving him a ruggedly dangerous look. And those full lips…

“If you keep looking at me like this, I might just eat you.”

“W-what…?”

I felt his hands on my hips, pushing my core towards his own. He was… big. And hard.

My mind blanked completely, and I got lost in his gaze and the sensations the pressure of his shaft on my most sensitive spot and its rhythmic motions were giving me.

“You feel good…” he whispered.

Then he took my lips with his. His kiss was brutal, deep, all instinct and aggression. But his lips were soft, and his tongue moved expertly caressing my own, giving me sensations I had never felt before. And this, more than anything else, scared me. Everything felt too good. Even his hands, grabbing my ass with possession.

Wait… his hands?!

When the first coherent thought started to form in my mind, alerting me that something was wrong, I felt a voice from afar calling my name, and quick steps approaching, closer and closer.

“It seems we have to continue this another time” he said, his tongue coming to lick my lower lip one last time. “You really taste good. I’m sorry about this.”

By the time I understood what was happening, and several people were rushing into the prison, it was already too late.

I felt his hands grasp my arms violently and a blade go to my throat.

“Let me walk out of HQ with her or I kill her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I highly doubt we are ever going to get Lance's route, so I went all in with this.  
> The interrogation scene is basically a rewrite of Reylo in FA. That's partially how I see Lance/Erika in my mind.

I woke to the sound of sea waves and the sensation of being gently cradled in a very soft bed. For a moment it felt really nice and I thought about sleeping a little longer, but when I tried to roll onto my side I realised that my hands were bound tightly at the wrists, above my head, and I could hardly move.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a low wooden ceiling. I realised I was in the cabin of a boat and immediately remembered everything that had happened before. I had been kidnapped.

Ashkore… Lance, with a knife at my throat had made his way out of HQ down to the beach. Enthraa had betrayed us, she was on his side and had helped him escape. She had also knocked me unconscious when I had fought with all my strength to run off the boat when I had seen that sea monster grabbing…  a heavy weight settled in my heart. No, I wouldn’t think the worst. I saw Miiko and everyone else rush into the water before falling unconscious. Everything was all right.  _He_  was all right.

But I hurt, and it was only partially connected to my kidnapping and its disastrous consequences. No, the real reason was that I remembered what had happened before Lance had pointed that knife at me. His words had cut deep into me. He was a murderer, I hated him, but everything he had said made so fucking sense that it was making me sick just thinking about it. And it wasn’t because of his attempt at manipulating me, no, I could see right through that… the reason was that, deep within me, I agreed with everything he had said. I’d also been thinking every single one of the points he had made many, many times since I’d landed in Eldarya.

Eldarya had been created through the sacrifice of two entire races, whose consent I was seriously starting to question.

The Guard of Eel’s main solution to solve any problem was kill first ask questions later. They had killed anyone infected by the Christal without really trying to save them first. They had been one step to kill Colaia without even knowing if she was infected or not.

And me… they had used me as a bait more times than I could count. Lied so much that I hardly knew what was real anymore. And they had taken away my family from me. I acted like I was at peace with it now, but I wasn’t okay. I wasn’t okay at all.

Yes, Lance was right about pretty much everything he had said, but this didn’t mean I had to agree with his methods. He had too much blood on his hands.

 _And yet you seemed to like those hands quite a bit, didn’t you?_ A small voice in my head said, and I blushed despite myself.

I had allowed him to touch me, kiss me… I thought he was bound by Miiko’s spell but he had been able to move all along, he’d had every chances to kill me and escape quickly, instead he had used that precious time to… do what exactly? Mess up with my mind and my body? I had to figure out what was his game, and fast.

I tried to free my hands, but it was pointless, they were tightly tied to what was probably the bed’s headboard. I tried to look around the room as much as my position allowed, luckily my head was resting on a thick (and very comfortable) cushion.

I found him crouched in the corner of the room, staring at me. Or, at least, I thought he was staring. He was wearing his mask again, those red cruel eyes pointed at me. Now that I knew who and what he was, it was very easy to recognise the dragon design, it had been under our noses all this time.

“Where am I?” I asked coldly.

“You’re my guest” he simply replied.

“What happened to the others?”

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You’d be relieved to hear they are all well, even your precious boyfriend.”

I felt the heavy weight leave my heart, relieved I just looked at him in silence, while he stared right back at me.

“You still want to fight me” he said after a while.

“That happen when you are kidnapped by a creature in a mask. And you were more than ready to kill me in order to escape, don’t even try to deny it.”

He paused at my words, then stood up and removed his mask, and I saw his face again. Icy cold eyes that had looked into me deeper than anyone ever had before. Big, straight lips that I knew were both rigid and soft and gave him a severe look. Twin scars on his nose that didn’t take anything away from his looks and probably, in a strange way, even enhanced it. Short wild hair that a small crazy part of me was dying to feel under my fingers. I looked away quickly, pointing my gaze back to the ceiling.

“I thought you might feel more comfortable if I wore the mask, since you’ve known me longer with this face, I guess it doesn’t matter.” I heard the sound of his mask being placed on a piece of furniture somewhere in the room. “But you are 100% right, I was ready to kill you without a second thought.”

I wasn’t surprised at all, but still…

“I wouldn’t have enjoyed it though,” he continued “I’m taking a like to you. But the mission is more important than you or me for that matter. Nothing can come in between.”

“Why am I here?” it was pointless to argue with a madman. Better to cut to the chase.

“We were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted.”

My eyes snapped back to his, astonished. He got to be kidding me… was he really thinking about… after almost killing me??

He smirked, quite amused by the situation.

“I’m not talking about  _that_ … even though I’m looking forward to pick up to where we left off. No, I’m talking about our game.”

“What?”

“An answer for an answer. That was the deal.”

I was amazed by his single-mindedness and all around assholness.

“Go to hell  _Lance_ , I’m done playing your games.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to hell, but not before I’m done taking Eldarya and everyone else with me. Everything is ready, the chessboard is set and I know everything I need about all the pieces involved… except for one, you. I don’t know what’s your role into this. Are you going to destroy my plan? Could you be useful to me, instead? You are a mystery, an unknown variable, and I don’t like to be in the dark. So, as you wish, I’ll go straight to the point: what are you?”

So that was it, he wanted to know my faelian race. What would he do with the information? I had told Miiko but I was starting to regret the decision I made. Valkyon knew it too though, and this already made two people in in the secret. How long before the news spread? I thought I could trust them, but at this point I didn’t know who to trust anymore, if anyone.

“I’m not telling you anything” I said in between my teeth.

“You have a connection with the Oracle and the Crystal” he continued, ignoring my words. He paused, and looking at me from head to toes, in a low voice added “you know I can take whatever I want.”

I just stared at him, unflinchingly.

“I have many ways to make you talk. Most of them are really painful, but many, believe me, you would enjoy quite a bit” he said raising an eyebrow, with a mischievous smile. “Of course, I could also get a truth serum and either force or trick you into drinking it, but that’s not really my style. That’s more like your Guard’s buddies.”

I flinched at those words, he knew he had hit the nail in the head.

“You keep protecting lowlifes who have done nothing but lie and hurt you, and that’s me the one you keep looking with hate?”

“That’s because I do hate you. You’re a monster” I spitted out.

He grabbed a dagger, the same one he had threatened me with just a few hours before, and came closer, standing right above me, pointing it at my heart.

“Tell me, then” I could feel the cold point lightly piercing through my clothes, “why did you let this hateful monster touch you?”

I… had no idea how to reply to this question.

“No words? Then, answer this, why did you enjoy it?”

“I didn’t” I growled.

“Erika…” he said in an admonishing tone “we agreed to be honest with each other.”

“I am, I didn’t like it one bit.”

He just stared at me coldly for a moment, then he smirked and with a quick move of the dagger, cut my shirt from neck to bottom. I drew my breath surprised.

He jumped on the bed straddling my hips, one hand was at the side of my head, the other grabbed my chin, so that I was forced to look directly at him, “We are going to play a new game. Every time you lie to me you’ll be punished; every time you say the truth you’ll be rewarded.”

“Wha…”

Removing his hand from my chin, he took the dagger again and pointed it at my throat. Then he lowered it, slowly, the point lightly grazing my skin. He moved it down on my chest, between my breasts still covered by my shredded tunic, on my belly, up to my navel. His eyes followed fascinated the movements of the dagger on my skin.

I should have been terrified, scared out of my mind… but I wasn’t. I was starting to understand the twisted ways his brain worked. Everything he did, all his killings, were either calculated moves towards his goal, or caused by the hate he felt for the Guard. He didn’t see me as part of the Guard, he didn’t hate me, so unless he thought I was a hindrance to his plans I was safe. Probably.

So I stared him straight in his face, seemingly unimpressed, and said “are you planning to cut me into pieces to make me talk?”

He moved the knife back up, using it to uncover one breast, and aimed the cold pointed tip to my nipple, which instantly hardened at the touch. He finally raised his eyes to meet mine, “And ruin this perfect body?” he said with a mischievous smile, “as I said, I have other ways to make you talk.”

Dropping the knife to the floor, he lowered his head to my breast and took it into his mouth, sucking and biting on my nipple with strength. I hissed and tried to move away, but his hand came to my other breast grabbing roughly and pinching my nipple between his cold fingers. It was a strange sensation, painful at first, but the more he licked and touched, other feelings came in, and he skilfully kept me there, at the threshold between pain and pleasure.

“So, let me reformulate the question” he said after a minute, “do you like it when I touch you?”

“No” I replied mustering all my strength.

“No?” he asked doubtful. Fucking asshole, he knew perfectly well what he was doing to me, with an evil smile he latched to my breast again, this time licking and touching less roughly, and my back instinctively arched from the sensation, pressing into his mouth further. It was good, oh so good. He moved to the other breast and started licking and sucking there too, while his hand went to the one he had just left, grabbing and massaging with care.

He stopped again and I almost growled in displeasure, he just smirked and said “Well, Erika… let’s try again. Do you like to be touched by me?”

I didn’t understand what was wrong with me, I was not supposed to like it, but I did, and wanted, no… needed more. I mumbled some unintelligible sounds.

“What?” he asked, his hands both on my breasts massaging lightly in soft motions that weren’t nearly close enough to what I really needed. So, I gave him a small nod.

“With words Erika.”

“Yes, okay? Yes, I like it! I hate you, but I like it when you touch me… are you happy now?” I replied angrily.

“Almost…” he said in a mocking tone. He looked at his own hands still massaging my chest “I really love these” he said squeezing just a little “so round and soft… and so responsive… I’d keep playing with them the whole day” he added almost lovingly. Then he looked me back in the eye and said “See? I am always sincere, I have no problem admitting that your body makes me crazy. Why did you lie?”

“Fuck you.” I spat out irritated. One thing was fucking with my body, the other was doing the same with my head.

He tsk amused. “You and I both know the answer, but I want to hear you say it out loud. Let’s see… what should I do… tell me, what would you like me to do now?”

“Die.”

He just looked at me bemused for a moment, then said “you lied again”, and raised on his knees. With a strong and fluid movement, he turned me down on my belly, so that now I rested on all four on my elbows and knees, my head on my tied hands. I was about to protest when, with another quick movement, he tore my pants and underwear away, leaving me completely exposed.

He opened my legs and settled between them, now there was no way I could hide the evidence of my arousal. I silently waited for him to word whatever diabolical idea he had in mind, but for a moment he just stood there, still and silent as well. Then, I felt a sound and a stinging pain on my ass.

Had he just… spanked me?!

I froze in shock and felt him massaging my ass sweetly, that was… nice. But between a caress and light pinch he alternated unyielding hits across my bottom. The duality of the two opposite sensations was doing strange things to me, my skin was hot and I knew I was completely drenched down there. He must have noticed too because, after a few minutes, I heard him whisper “Your body is a work of art…” while massaging my bottom kindlier than he probably had intended. His fingers came between my cheeks and started caressing down towards my folds. Once at the entrance he slipped a finger inside me and I couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“You are fucking perfect…” he said while slowly moving his finger out of me, and then back in, he was silent for a few seconds and I knew must have been watching attentively the spot where our bodies met. “What the hell are you doing to me?” he added in a low voice.

What was…  _I_ … doing to him?

“I must taste you… fuck, I have to… but first tell me why you lied to me, or I’ll stop right now.”

I wanted to tell him to go to hell… I really wanted to, but a part of me really, really wanted him to keep doing whatever he wanted to me. I felt him add another finger and I almost lost my mind, while he started moving his hand faster.

“Tell me…” he said while his thumb hovered on my clit, like a promise, and that was my undoing.

“I’m feeling guilty!” I cried panting, “I love someone, or… I think I do… but the things you do… what I feel… I’ve never felt like this before, not with him, not with anyone else!”

“Good girl” he said, but I could hear that his tone had lost most of the amusement and coldness he had portrayed up until that moment, he was probably as affected by the situation as I was.

“Here is your reward” and I felt him grab my ass with both hands and his tongue lick a path from my clit to my core, plunging into me. The orgasm took me by surprise, it was strong and earth-shattering, and I felt my legs give in.

He quickly grabbed me by the waist and gently helped me settle down, laying on the bed. His tongue came up, licking my bottom where it still hurt a bit from the strong hits he had given me before. He licked and left small kisses up along my back on my spine, up to my neck, until I felt him settle above me, resting on his side, hugging me closer to him, my back to his chest. It was… nice being completely enveloped by him. I was going crazy.

I was still panting, coming down from my high, when I felt his hard shaft between my ass cheeks, moving up and down in slow rhythmic motions. Then his lips at my ear, as he whispered

“You taste amazing” he licked the outer of my ear, sending shivers running down my spine “and you have nothing to feel guilty about, your body is yours to do whatever pleases you with it. No one is worth denying yourself something you desire, especially not someone who has tricked and lied to you constantly. And this” he added, emphasising his words with the rocking of his hips “is something you want, isn’t it?”

He licked my neck and I stopped caring about anything that wasn’t him, his tongue, his hands, his words… and everything his body was promising me.  

“Yes…” I said breathless, and he entered me slowly.

Hi was big… so big… and hard… I closed my eyes, lost in the incredible sensation. We both moaned at the feeling of him burying deeply into me, and for the first exquisite moments we just stayed like that, resting partially on our sides, him moving slowly into me while his arm hugged me closer to him.

Soon, though, his thrusts became rougher, more erratic, and he pushed me flat into the mattress, settling completely on top of me, almost but not completely crushing me with his weight. His hands were rough as one came around me to grasp one breast with strength, and the other grabbed my throat, as he pushed hard his shaft in me and I pushed my hips back against him.

“Untie me…” I panted. “I… I need to touch you… Lance… please…”

“Say my name again…” he said, as out of breath as I was.

“Lance…”

A moment later, I didn’t know how, my hands were free. I felt him leaving my body, but in a quick movement he turned me on my back and entered me again. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, my breasts rocking in rhythm with the headboard rocking against the wall as he groaned and pounded forcefully into me.

Now that we were facing I could clearly see him, completely undone by what we were doing together, his usually cold blue eyes shining with passion, and his lips… so close to mine. My hands went to his hair, that were as soft as I had imagined, and pushed his face towards mine, my mouth crushing down on his.

I could tell he was surprised by me taking the initiative, but he soon recovered and kissed me with all he had got. Which it was a lot. His lips took control of mine devouring me, and I came undone again, this orgasm even stronger than the first. The pleasure seemed to extend forever, but when I finally came back to earth I saw him looking at me with wonder in his eyes, and when our gazes locked he came too, with a strength that seemed to take him by surprise, and once he was done he crushed over me.

I found myself lightly caressing his back with my nails, while he recovered his strength.

“I… I’ve never felt…” I could tell that he was confused and didn’t know how to express himself. His head buried between my neck and shoulder.

“That was… you must be an angel…”

I froze at those words, and he noticed. Crap. He was probably just trying to pay me a compliment and I…

He raised his head, his eyes met mine, and I knew I had completely given me away, a slow mischievous smile formed on his lips.

“You are an aengel?!”


End file.
